


Sour Mood(2)

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Must Fuck Weekend (Queen), Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Since Freddie pissed himself,the boys keep him handcuffed to the bed as punishment
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. I pissed myself

_ July 19th 1978 _

__

"let me fucking go",the persian whimpered."No can do honey boo",Brian says,kissing his cheek."let.Me.Fucking.Go",the persian says"baby boys don't curse",Roger says,clicking his tongue,Freddie groaned,needing a piss,they left the room.Freddie was handcuffed to the bed,topless,in boxers.he whimpers,trying to get out of the handcuffs he's in."B Brian?Bri.Brimi",Freddie whimpers,tears staining his adorable cheeks.Brian walked in."oh honey",he says"le let me go",Freddie sniffled,"shh,don't cry",Brian says wiping the tears ,he undid the handcuffs on the persian's wrists and ankles,Freddie snuggled into Brian.

"shh honey boo",Brian says."Bam Bam",he hears the persian say quietly"i'm right here darling",Brian cooed softly to his lover.Brian held him,rocked and cuddled him all day.Freddie was curled up on Brian's lap,nursing on a paci.Brian went to tickle him,"No!",Freddie huffed."No?",Brian says."No **tittle** ",Freddie says,grabbing Brian's hand.he put it on his tummy."what do you want?Tell me",Brian says,he rubbed the persian's tummy anyway.Freddie got a raspberry to the neck making him squeal."adorable",Brian cooed,holding Freddie tighter making the persian man giggle."You're not going anywhere",Brian says,cuddling him more to the point where he had Freddie in a fit of giggles."awe,",he cooed more.he gave Freddie one more raspberry but to his tummy.

"Bam Bam!",Freddie squealed with laughter.


	2. Needing to go?During....Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Freddie has to go pee pee during dinner but is told to hold it,he wets himself anyway.Brian cleans him up with a bubble bath

July 19th,Dinner time 1978

"hold it Freddie",Roger says"i can't",the persian whimpers."you're gonna have to,try for me?",Brian asked,Freddie nods,they sat down to eat,Freddie went red with embarrassment,he wet himself,Brian got him cleaned up with a bubble bath!


	3. Diaper Time(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is put in a diaper by the boys and is embarrassed about it

that day

"Freddie darling?",Brian called.the persian came downstairs,yawning.Brian picked him up,feeling him snuggle into his chest."love you brimi",Freddie yawned.once the persian fell asleep,the diaper was put on him.Freddie woke up hours later,found himself in a diaper,he put on his hoodie and jeans over the diaper hoping to be quiet but no.Brian and roger came in."awe baby",Brian says"shut up",Freddie spat"baby boys aren't rude",Roger says."shut up",Freddie says again.he was put over Brian's lap and spanked quite hard,he got fifty,he was in tears by the time the spanking had finished.the balm is put on his bottom.

they carried him downstairs,his eyes bloodshot."Afternoon baby",John says"Fuck Off Deacon",Freddie spat.roger spanked the persian's already sore bottom."get the fuck off me!",he yelled"Don't yell at me!",Brian warned,Freddie changed into boxers,he had uni to go to,he ran,got his art work graded,they class got their work back,Freddie got a bad grade.he stormed home,slammed the front door open."bad day?",Roger asked"Fuck off",the persian snapped,he went to his room,ripped up his artwork,binned it,the door opened,he felt four pairs of hands on his sides starting to tickle him.

"St stohohop",he begins to giggle."Nope",Brian says,tickling his under arms,Freddie squealed,Brian sat on Freddie's arms,tickling under them,Roger sat on his thighs,tickling his sides and tummy.


End file.
